taboo love
by CaptainKhaleesi
Summary: Everyone and their mother has seen "hero" well this is what i think should have happened after. AN: Sorry this is my first try at fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sorry this is my first try at Fanfiction.**

**Sully couldn't believe how grown up she had become, her blonde hair had darkened to a beautiful brown, her blue eyes stood out amazingly. Colleen had become an angel.**

**Colleen looks threw the crowd for her brothers Brian and Matthew, when her eyes locked with the older man's..." Sully" she whispers. he was more handsome than she remembered, she felt a pull on her heart as she saw wrap her free arm around Sully while the other held Katie.**

He wanted to knock Mike's arm off and run away with Colleen thrown over his shoulder.. then he remembered.. Katie.. his beautiful baby girl.. his princess, he couldn't leave her. But he'd found out a while ago that he didn't love Mike the way he though he did. She was a uptight-never-get-dirty-lookin'-down-her-nose-at-everyone woman, she didn't know anything about homemaking or child caring. He still couldn't believe she nearly dropped Katie Sunday, lucky for her Matthew had caught her.

Colleen slowly made her way towards her family, she had not seen them since Michela sent her to Boston after the incident with Sully. Living with Grandmother was wonderful, and she learned how to be a homemaker, a Child Raiser, and perfect young lady. But Colleen had missed the sky ( unlike Boston's sky that is always ugly and grey, the sky here was a clear blue.), the trees, the dirt under her feet, she missed her brothers , her friends, hell she even missed Hank. she finally got to her family, Brian had gotten so big, he was nearly a man, Matthew on the other hand was a man, afternoon whiskers and all, Sully was still as perfect as ever, Katie was beautiful, she had her father's eyes and small tufts of reddish gold hair, Michela.. she hate her, she was jealous of Michela, she got Sully, she didn't love Sully, she she.. she.." Colleen are you okay?" Matthew asked picking up her bags. " Yes, I just missed you all so much." she said as she hugged everyone but Mike.. she held on a bit longer with Sully, loving the feeling of his strong arms around her waist, she could have swore she feel him relax when she didn't pull away right away.  
Sully felt his heart quicken the closer she got, " god. " he thought " I need to get control of myself".he watched as her eyes looked over each of the  
m then landed on Michela with pure fiery hate in her pretty blue eyes. he hadn't heard what she and Matthew spoke about but when she hugs him.. dear lord, when she hugged him...He praised the Spirits that she didn't let go. He didn't had the strength to let go of her, she was so soft under his touch, and she smelled like roses and spring water. what broke his train of thought was michela clearing her throat... how he'd grown to hate her in this past few years.

She sat in the back of the wagon with Brian, absentmindedly petting Wolf.  
She daydreamed of a time where she could tell Sully her feels... then Michela broke the silences " So Colleen, How did you like Boston?"... " It's no Colorado Springs." Colleen said snaply " But i did learn many thing from Grandmother, Like how to be a homemaker." she said bluntly looking at Michela. Colleen gasps when she saw the beautiful house Sully had built for Michela and she felt jealous again.." She didn't deserve this" she thought. " Sully is too good for her"...she.. She.. SHe..SHE.."Colleen!" brian yelled as she fell off the back of the wagon.  
She landed on her bottom. " ow."

Sully didn't think twice, he hopped out of the moving wagon and run b1ack to help colleen.  
" Are you okay sweetie." he said checking her from any bumps or bruises.

" I'm fine Sully, thank you" Colleen said, she brushed her dress off and walks t o the house. " It's a beautiful house Michela." " Thank you Sully built it as a wedding gift. to me" Michela answered back." " you don't deserve it" Colleen thought to herself. then grabs her bag out of matthew's hand and follows michela inside.

~ After Supper~

Sully left soon after supper to find cloud dancing. He found him in his lean-to in front of the fire. " what brings you out so late brother?" cloud dancing spoke without looking away. " Colleen came back today." he said as he sat down beside his brother." And this is bad?" " Yes, I still have feelings for her, you know I don't love Michela.. and about my feelings to Colleen.. I don't know what to do brother, I want to just throw her over my shoulder and run away, but I can't leave Katie. Help me see the right path Shaman."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ sorry this is soooo very short, I have writer's block, thank you to my few fans i love y'all you make my day every time I read your reviews... To those who hate me or this story SCREW YOU, it's my world not your's**

**from myself and my lovely beta Jallielover0202**

* * *

Cloud Dancing smiled remembering the day his brother came to him and first confessed he had growing feels for the young woman.

~Flashback~

Sully ran as fast and as hard as he could, Mike had just put Colleen on the stage to Denver then from there she'll go to Boston... she'll be gone and he never got to tell her... "NO" he shouted, he was too old for her.. he had to find cloud dancing.. he had to tell someone... he nearly ran right into him and snowbird. " Finally.." he panted out and hugs the couple. " what wrong Sully?" Snowbird said handing him some water. he drunk it " I have feeling for someone.. and I need to talk to Cloud Dancing about it." " alright brother" Cloud dancing said pulling Sully away. " you finally made up your mind about Mike?" " It's not I'm having feelings for, it's Colleen.." Sully said dropping to his knees crying. Cloud dancing didn't know what to say, he had seen the two together on the reservation two days ago and had heard what Colleen did yesterday. He hadn't thought anything on it, just a young girl with a silly crush but as he watches his friend... his brother on the ground sobbing something about Colleen being sent to Boston.. oh this it not good...  
~End of flashback~  
"your heart and soul have waited long enough brother.. if the spirits meant it to be, then you will find a way."

Colleen wondered if it was something she did to make Sully leave so quickly after supper as she sat in her small room brushing her hair before bed. As she laid down to sleep when she heard the horses cry from the barn, she slipped on her boots and went out to check. she opened barn door to come face to face with a shirtless Sully.. " oh.. sorry" she whispered as she turned to leave he grabs her arm.

Sully grabbed her arm, "it's okay, sweetie." he didn't know what to do... he knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to pull her close and … NO..he can't think like that.. he blinked and she had gone back inside. He hit himself 'why am I so stupid'.

* * *

~the next morning~

Colleen was up and in town before dawn,she knew what she needed to do to get Sully's attention she knew it was wrong but she had to do it.

POV

He woke early and cursed himself for that ungodly dream. He pulled himself out of bed, got dressed, he needed a drink... god how he needed a drink... no what he needed was him..Jake, that beautiful man...that man, all he wanted to do was to... he couldn't.. he couldn't even think about it.. it was wrong.. but oh how he so wanted to be wrong when he was around... so badly... god he needed a drink..

Cpov

She walked into tavern,and threw the smoke saw him sitting there nursing a large whiskey. She stomped over, grabbed a handful of hair and kissed him hard just as Sully and Jake walked in, as she pulled away she whispered in his ear ' play along hon.' she saw the confusion but felt him nod as he pulled her closer. then bent her over the bar.

Spov

did his eyes truly see his Colleen, his sweet little Colleen kissing HIM.


	3. Chapter 3

Spov

He felt Betrayed. He was dreaming he had to be his Colleen wouldn't do that... he wanted to look away but he couldn't. Was this the sign from the spirits he had been waiting for, he had to make his move... first he had to leave Michaela, Sully ran out of the tavern over to the clinic to have a long talk with Michaela."We have to talk." he said firmly as he slammed the door shut."now." "what's wrong Sully." "I want a divorce."

Mpov

I don't know what to do, he just came in and said he wanted a divorce. A DIVORCE! It's her it has to be... Colleen.. that husband-stealing hussy. I thought I had gotten rid of her when I sent her to Boston.. but NOOOO, she had to come back... Why there's nothing here but trees and dirt. Sully is mine, she won't take him from me.

Jpov

I got up this morning happy and headed over to the saloon then I saw it as I walked threw the doors with Sully... I saw it..Colleen kissin' HANK! my Hank, my beautiful Hank.

Cpov

I followed Hank up the stairs to his room. "I need your help." " With what?" he ask roughly. " I'm in love with Sully and I need your help to make him jealous enough to leave Dr. Mike." I can't believe I've sunk this low but i couldn't watch him with her I can tell he's not happy. "Good because I need your help too." "With?" "Tell a soul what I'm about to tell you and I'll shoot you." " I promise i won't tell" " I'm in love with Jake, and i need your help to win him." Colleen's mouth falls open as the image flashes in her head of Jake and Hank. "Deal." she sticks out her hand as he shakes it firmly and they sit at his desk and make up plans to win over their loves.

_** AN: I will be adding more to this chapter. XOXO**_


End file.
